User blog:Blondwave/@N$W€®$ 4 ☝️👧
Hello people, Fangirl1418 tagged me, so here it is!!! (Hope you get the reference? Fan ☝️ girl �� 1418 1️⃣4️⃣1️⃣8️⃣) My Answers 1) Favorite snack? Donuts. Then brownies. And other food - which I guess I can't call a snack - would be marshmallows, cotton candy, popcorn... 2) Favorite OTP? Hmmm... Okay, but what's OTP? 3) Favorite Marvel character Hihihi, Tony. WHY, MARVEL, WHY DID YOU LET HIM DIIIEEE?!?!?! Then also Captain Marvel. (In my opinion she flies somewhere, saves everything, and goes back.) And also Starlord, because he's so funny with his Walkman music. And IDK why, but I like Hawkeye, too. I think he would deserve more attention. (Clue for myself: Maybe because he's an archer? ...) 4) Favorite Marvel movie? I guess Iron Man (1), Guardians Of The Galaxy (1), aaand... Every marvel film. (I liked Endgame, too, but POOR TONY...) 5) Transformers, TMNT, or marvel? M. A. R. V. E. L. 6) Favorite Song? When I don't count Friends and Elves: Demons (Imagine Dragons), Bad Day (Daniel Powter), Sweet But Psycho (Ava Max), Bad Liar (Imagine Dragons), So Am I (Ava Max), and muuuch more. I have more than 300 songs on my player. 7) Favorite ice cream flavor? If it's swirly ice cream: Sorbet red fruits (strawberries, raspberries...) & vanilla. If it's scooped ice cream: Yoghurt, piña colada, cream... 8) Angst books or funny books? Angst? Like "scary" in German? (Hehehe, got thaaat.) Definitely funny. Life can be depressive, so why should the books be, too? 9) Favorite mythology? Are you asking me, the biggest Rick Riordan fan?!?!?! GREEK!!! And roman, too. Egyptian is also cool. 10) Do you prefer movies or books? Can't say, it depends. But if it's a film based on a book, then BOOK. 11) Favorite toy/stuffed animal from when you were a young child? More of them, heh... Skippy, a soft kangaroo, Panda, a soft panda (unexpectedly, right? xD), and many more. 12) Least favorite color? Brown. I guess. But I don't like much red, too. 13) Favorite activity? LEGO, writing stories, architecture, reading, photographing LEGO, editing pictures, The Sims 4, improving Wikia, and English. My Questions # Your favourite nail polishes brand? # When do you usually go to school? # What's your least favourite pattern? # Your favourite shoes brand? # How much milk would you like to have? xD # A kind of personality you dislike? Why? # How long do you think it takes you to have a shower (common length)? # What's your favourite animal and why? # What is the thing you often do? # Your most favourite website (despite BSW :D)? # How would look your ideal house? # What's a thing you never get to doing? # Is there any country where would you like to live? People I Tag I know these people already were tagged, but 1. I want to tag someone who's often active and already included in this action, 2. I want to tag people who I haven't tagged recently that much... hopefully xD. * Fionahayan * Lunadragongirl * Miasport Category:Blog posts Category:13 Questions Tag